Hydraulic shock absorbing devices are typically retained in a stationary bearing of the shock absorber. For example, prior hydraulic shock absorbers contain a stationary bearing in a cylindrical housing and retain a stationary accumulator that compensates for excess volume inside the cylindrical housing when a piston rod is introduced into the cylindrical housing.
However, hydraulic shock absorbing devices with stationary accumulators have the potential to wear and leak due to a premature failure of the media used for accumulation. Oil moves at a very high rate into stationary hydraulic chambers, which creates instability in the resistive force as the device's piston rod is stroked as well. In addition, the length of the bearing that supports the piston rod (and that retains the accumulator) remains constant, which makes the hydraulic shock absorbing device more likely to wear and leak due to the effect of side load caused by the system. Moreover, in shock absorbing devices with stationary accumulators, stationary fluid at a proximal end of the piston has to overcome back pressure associated with changing inertia of the fluid column to move into a stationary accumulator. This increases the response time of the accumulator, which creates unstable and harmonic forces as the product is stroked.